


Kinktober Day 8 - Sleepy Sex

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Breast Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Like thats it, Sleepy Sex, Smut, a little bit of teasing but like its Bri so of course there is, cuddly Bri, its p much just some soft sex, nothing kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Patience, sweetheart.” he responded, slowing down his actions even more, his kisses got more gentle as he worked his way back up until he was hovering directly over you.“Brian Kang if you don’t stop teasing me right now I swear to god I won’t put out for a week.” you threatened, hoping to get through to him.He laughed, “You couldn’t stick to that if you tried.”“I so could, don’t test me.”“I’m sorry who woke who up this morning cause last time I checked you were so desperate for me that you couldn’t even wait for me to wake up on my own.”





	Kinktober Day 8 - Sleepy Sex

You felt Brian roll over in his sleep he wrapped an arm around you as his front pressed up against your back. You felt his morning wood poke you and you knew that while it wasn’t that early in the morning, it would still be a few hours before he woke up and by that time, his erection would be long gone. You figured that it wouldn’t hurt to get some use out of it while he had it so you rolled over to face him. You nudged him gently to no response, you nudged harder making him groan, “Too early, go to sleep.” he mumbled without opening his eyes.  
  
“I had an idea, Bri.” you said, hoping the suggestive tone you used would pique his interest.  
  
“Write it down and tell me when it’s not so early.” he responded, his eyes still closed.  
  
You sighed, deciding a more direct approach would work better, “Well, my idea was for you to fuck me but I guess that can wait till later.” at that, Brian’s eyes were open.  
  
He pulled you closer to him, “Well you should’ve just said that.”  
  
“I just did.” you said, a smile growing on your face.  
  
“Well, next time, say it earlier.” he said with a smile before letting out a big, long yawn, “What time is it?”  
  
“Bri it’s like 9:30.”  
  
“That’s so early.” he whined, “I was hoping to wake up at like noon.”  
  
“I mean you can go back to sleep, I can take care of myself.”  
  
He grabbed you and pulled you on top of him, “And miss out on that? Never.”  
  
You moved to straddle him and placed your hands on his chest, he let out another yawn as you moved, “Are you gonna fall asleep on me?” you asked slapping his chest lightly.  
  
“Cut me some slack, I just woke up.” he said with a smile, “Maybe you can help me wake up more.” he sent you an overexaggerated wink. You smiled and reached back to palm him, he gasped as you stroked him through his pajamas. “Well that’ll work.” he said with a laugh. You smiled at him and shifted back to straddle his thighs, you reached into his pajamas to wrap a hand around his dick. He put his hands on your hips and squeezed as you stroked him slowly. He slipped his hands underneath your shirt and moved them up to your chest, “Have I ever told you that you have nice tits?” he asked as he ran his thumbs over your nipples.  
You laughed, “Yknow I can’t say that you have.”  
  
He gasped dramatically, “Well that’s a shame.” he grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it over your head, you lifted your arms to help him as he pulled it all the way off. He tossed it onto the floor and flipped you over onto your back, immediately he started kissing down your neck, letting his hands wander as he made his way down to your chest.  
  
“You must be more awake.” you said, gasping softly as he put his mouth around your right nipple, using his hand to play with the left one.  
  
He sucked gently before pulling off with a pop, “How could I not be when I have you here looking this good.” you blushed and he smirked before returning to your chest, pressing soft kisses all over each of your breasts.  
  
You groaned, “Is that all you’re gonna do or are you gonna actually fuck me?” you asked, a hint of a whine in your voice.  
  
“Patience, sweetheart.” he responded, slowing down his actions even more, his kisses got more gentle as he worked his way back up until he was hovering directly over you.  
  
“Brian Kang if you don’t stop teasing me right now I swear to god I won’t put out for a week.” you threatened, hoping to get through to him.  
  
He laughed, “You couldn’t stick to that if you tried.”  
  
“I so could, don’t test me.”  
  
“I’m sorry who woke who up this morning cause last time I checked you were so desperate for me that you couldn’t even wait for me to wake up on my own.”  
  
“Well I regret it.” he laughed at that which only made your frustration grow, you grabbed his hand and moved it down to the edge of your pajama pants, “Just fucking do something.” you demanded.  
  
He laughed again, “Yes, ma'am.” he said before slipping his hand underneath your waistband, you whined as he pressed a finger to your clit. He didn’t move his hand at all, instead deciding to let you squirm under the constant pressure.  
  
“I thought you were tired, why are you being so evil?” you whined.  
  
“I dunno, I guess you just bring out the best in me.” he said, watching your face contort as he increased the pressure he was putting on your clit. Finally, after what felt like minutes, but was in reality only a few seconds, he began to move his fingers, rubbing your clit in slow, teasing circles.  
  
You whined, “Can’t we just skip the rest of the foreplay and just skip to the part where you put your dick in me.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound very fun.”  
  
“Have I ever told you that you’re the most annoying person on the planet?”  
  
“Yes, actually, many times, it’s a title I’m very proud of.”  
  
You groaned, finally deciding to end his games, you reached down and slipped your hand back into his pants, wrapping your hand around his dick once again.  
  
“B-bold.” he stammered out, trying his best to maintain his composure. You gasped out when you felt him shove two of his fingers into you, “Payback.” he smirked as he fingered you.  
  
You moaned loudly, the smirk on his face encouraging you to work him faster, his smirk faltered as you stroked him. Now it was your turn to smirk, you ran your thumb over the head of his dick, his hips bucked in response, you could feel him losing control of the situation. He pulled his hand out from your pajama bottoms as he focused in on the pleasure you were bringing him, you were upset at the loss of contact but finally having control over the situation was enough to keep you happy.  
  
“W-wait, wait, ah, I’m close.” he moaned out. You ignored him and kept stroking, happy to finally be giving him a taste of his own medicine. He cried out as he came, his arms shaking as he tried to keep himself from collapsing on top of you. “N-not fair.” he said between breaths as he tried to collect himself.  
  
“Now that’s what I call payback.” you smirked.  
  
He sighed and flopped over on his side next to you, “Well now how am I supposed to have the energy to fuck you.”  
  
You pushed his shoulder gently causing him to roll backwards onto his back before reaching into the drawer next to the bed and pulling out a condom, “Guess I’ll have to do all the work.” you said as you turned back to him. You gestured to his, now cum stained, pajama pants, “I know you’re like so so so worn out from literally one orgasm but can you give me a hand by taking those off?” He yawned in response before wiggling his pants off and tossing them onto the ground. You did the same with your own pants and underwear before reaching out and grabbing his dick. He winced slightly as he was still recovering from his orgasm but you pushed him through it, stroking him slowly until he was fully hard again. You opened up the condom and rolled it onto his length before lifting yourself up and sinking down onto him. You both moaned out loudly as you took him in one go, he gripped your hips as you lifted yourself up and sank back down not taking any time to adjust. He began to get restless as you rode him, his hands roaming your body but never staying in one place too long. Finally he brought his hands back to your hips and gripped tightly to still your movements, “What’s wrong?” you asked.  
  
“I just wanna…” he trailed off before patting the bed next to him, “C’mere.” he said. You sighed and lifted yourself off of him and laid down on your side next to him.  
  
“What is it?” you asked. He didn’t say anything in response, instead he reached down and grabbed your leg, moving it over his waist he lined himself up with your entrance and pushed himself in slowly.  
  
“Wanted to -ah- be closer.” he said as he rocked his hips back and forth. He always got clingier when he was tired and apparently during sex was no exception. He began to kiss your neck, sucking soft hickies all over, you, the closeness of the position meant that you were getting consistent stimulation to your clit. Pushing you closer to the edge. His thrusts got faster and sloppier as he got closer to his orgasm, “A-are you close?” he asked, wanting to make sure that he didn’t cum without you. You nodded and moaned out as he made a particularly sharp thrust, the feeling pushing you over the edge. You clenched around him as you came, the sensation pushing him over the edge as well, he continued thrusting slowly as he rode out his high before slowing to a stop. He pulled out slowly, pulling away from you slightly so he could pull off the condom and tie it up before tossing it into the trash can you kept near your bed for this exact reason. He rolled over onto his back, pulling you with him so your head was laying on his chest. “Now we sleep for the rest of the day.”  
  
You sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him, “Yknow, that sounds nice.” you looked up at him to find him looking down at you. He leaned down and kissed you quickly before laying his head back down and closing his eyes. You smiled and followed suit, the both of you falling asleep quickly in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Brian sosososososo much. Have I mentioned he's my ult yet? Ik it doesn't seem like it bc I write more for skz but like. I. Love. Him.  
Okay that's all I have to say thank you for reading!


End file.
